Prom
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission to a small town where the only high school there is holding a prom what could possibly go wrong?


A one shot. I'm only doing this because I'm in the mood for some dances between Natsu and Lucy. Give this a star, comment, and read some of my other fanfictions. By the way time period is before they went on the island.

Normal POV:

It was the first day of Spring in a little town in Fiore near Magnolia. The local high school where 1400 students go to and a quarter of them are seniors. (Hence why it's open to also the juniors) the principal had made a request to Fairy Tail a week before about getting some wizard to watch the dance seeing as they were short staff.

*flashback to a week ago after the request was posted

Lucy's POV:

I woke up to the sound of snoring and when I turned my head all I see is pink hair. "NATSU!" Natsu falls out of the bed and lands on the floor. "Luce why are you so loud?" "Why were you in my bed Natsu? And how did you get in here?" Even though I already knew the answer to the second question it's just a habit to ask him how and when he got here? "Your bed is comfortable and I came through the window like always Luce." He starts searching his pockets (pants) and pulls out a sheet of paper. "Natsu what's that?" He looks at it while replying. "This Lucy is our new adventure!" Huh? I pulled away the paper and read over the whole time Natsu is just getting way too excited. "Natsu you want to watch a dance? Since when have you ever wanted to watch a dance?" He looks at me before answering my questions. "One no I don't want to watch a dance but they provide us food!" "Natsu you do realize you will have to get tux and a tie?" "What exactly are those things Luce?" He couldn't possible be serious.. Nope his face is all serious and full of curiosity. I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower. "Natsu cook breakfast and after breakfast we will be on our way." I can hear his fist going in the air before he says his usual I'm all fired up.

*after an hour and a half involving Lucy taking a shower and Natsu and her eating breakfast. They head to the train station.

"Natsu where is Happy?" I had finally noticed that the blue exceed was nowhere to be seen. "Oh he was going on a job with Romeo, Wendy, and Carla something about a working at a birthday party. It would be easy for them to get some money." "Oh that's so cute!" ️ (that's Lucy's face) "yeah I guess." As we arrived at the train station I can feel Natsu regretting on picking this request but it was already too late we had bought our ticket and were heading to our seats. "Luce can I please lay on you?" If anyone else was with us as in like Mira she would have gone into fantasy land but everyone on team Natsu knew that he would put his head on my lap so he won't throw up on the ride. "Natsu it's an hour length of a ride." We could hear the last warning bell signaling people to get in their seats. "Please Luce." At this point he was on the floor bend over as if praying to a god or in my case a goddess. Some people had started to look at us so I just agreed with a sigh to show him that I didn't really want to do it. "Thanks…" He didn't get to finish because the train started moving. Out of pure habit I started to put my hands through his hair and just started to stroke it.

Natsu POV:

I honestly wish that trains were never invented I would've been fine with walking there but I know Lucy wouldn't have wanted it. As the train started moving I could hear these older couple mention something about young love I wanted to tell them that we were just friends but my stomach would have done a flip and just come out of my mouth. (Sorry if it's a little gruesome) when I felt Lucy's fingers going into my hair. I give a small smile. I always like it when she puts her fingers through my hair I don't know why. It calms me down a little bit.

*After they reach their destination and Natsu gets better

"Thank god I'm never taking a train again." Lucy just gives a small giggle before we head to the school that is having a thing called prom. I decided to ask Lucy while we are walking over to the school what prom is? "It's a formal dance. Which reminds me please tell me you brought tux and a tie?" She looks at me full of worry. "Nope why?" (Just imagine an angry but trying to calm down face for Lucy) "Natsu prom requires tux and tie its formal!" I just give her a toothy grin and say "don't worry I brought money seeing as I didn't know what prom was." I've heard from some of the girls at the guild a little about prom and from what I gather it's expensive but I never understood why or what prom was? When we reach the school there is a group of boys hanging outside and they all look at Lucy probably because of her figure. I just give them a death stare basically saying that if they try I will kill them. Which they quickly learned and backed off. When we reached the principal office Lucy knocked and we both waited till we heard the word come in from a deep voice. As we walked in the was a short plump man sitting at a desk writing on what look like an official paper. There was a tall lady that was pretty I guess. :not like Lucy though wait what?: "Thank you Jane. Now what could I do for you guys?" Lucy took the opportunity to show him the request and showed her mark to confirm she is from fairy tail I flashed my right shoulder. "Ah so you are the ones that Fairy Tail sent. Well it's pretty self explanatory the job. All we want you do is make sure the kids at prom have a fun but safe [he stressed on the word safe] time. Also make sure none of the couples get a little far." I look at Lucy full of confusion and she leans her head close to my ear and whispers. "Make sure they aren't dancing like at a club or off in a room having some fun." When she mentioned fun I widen my eyes at her realizing what they all meant with what he wanted us to do. "Alright we will make sure that doesn't happen right Natsu." I nod my head to flustered to answer the man.

*after they finished their little convo with the principal

"Alright Natsu we are going to get your tux and a tie and since i already have my dress you are going to match my colors of the dress." I look at Lucy before i just give her a small smile and agree.

*That night Lucy's POV

Honestly i didn't expect Natsu to agree with me i had decided to go with a light green (think like the color of an inside of a lime) mid thigh dress the straps wrapped around my neck with diamonds on it. I wear silver 3 inch heels with my nails french tip. My hair was up in an updo that had little strands of my hair on the sides of my face. But when I saw Natsu I felt like Mira whenever she went into matchmaker mode. Natsu wore tux and instead of a white that covered his dress shirt (I'm not a guy so idk what that part is called) and ditch the tie in replace of his scarf. It actually made him look kind of hot almost sexy. :wait Lucy what are you doing he is your friend.: "Hey Lucy!" I smile and say hi. I start to head forward until I feel Natsu pull me back and link his arm through mine. (Imagine her face going bright red) "I heard this is how you take care of your date." Natsu whispered to me before we walked in. I could feel my cheeks go almost as red as scarlet. The principal saw us and walked over. "Good you are here can you two be near the dance floor?" We both nodded and headed to that direction.

*30 minutes into the dance

"Make sure you guys go and vote for prom king and queen!" The DJ mentions before continuing playing the music that was playing. Nothing has happened I mean I know it's kind of a shock but they all act normal nothing was out of the ordinary they checked everyone to make sure none of them had any sake. When I asked one of the students why they did that. "Oh last year someone put alcohol in the punch and one of the senior jocks got wasted from it." Natsu also asked around about why they did that and got a similar answer but with more info. "Luce apparently that kid was the mayor's son so they know made a law in this village where children in school can't drink." "They can't do that they have to get approval from the council and the King." Natsu shrugged as if not really interested and just replied. "Well either they got them to agree or the people in this town don't know their rights. I'm starving are you hungry Luce?" Some single girls were giving me the death stare while others were looking at Natsu like he was a god. "I'm ok Natsu thanks." Natsu walked away to go get probably five plates of food. A couple came over at me. "Excuse me Lucy?" How did they know my name? They must of read my face because they answered my question. "Oh it's a small town so whenever someone new comes to our town we find out everything about them." I just nod. I started drinking my water. "Lucy are you and Natsu dating?" I spit my water and start coughing Natsu had just grabbed his last plate and was walking over when he saw me than he rushed over. "Yo Luce you ok?" The couple just looked at each gave a smile just like Mira does with Lisanna whenever they talk about me and Natsu. "You to make a lovely couple." At this Natsu turned to the couple and gave them a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Before they could finish the lights went to the stage where the principal was standing with a white envelope that held the information of who was this year's King and queen. "Now before you all get excited I want to thank all of our volunteers." A round of applause was heard before the principal continued on. "And let's give a round of applause to our junior class who made this happen and our DJ." More round of applause before the principal held out his hand to get everyone to become quite. "And now the moment you have been waiting for… [music of a drum roll was being played by the DJ] our king and queen are [opens the envelope and pulls out the letter] Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu's POV:

I was eating the whole time that the principal was talking until he pulled out the letter that had my name as king of this year's prom. When he said that both Lucy and I froze out of shock and the lights found us making both is us squint our eyes before we realize that we won. This guy and girl probably part of the junior class whatever that is? Came up the guy put the crown on my head and helped me with the sash and the girl did the same for Lucy although she didn't need help with the tiara. They started playing a slow song I could feel heat coming up to my cheeks I turn slowly to her. I see I'm not the only one with red tint in their cheeks which makes me smile. I hold out my hand and say "May I have this dance?" She smiles at this point and says "you may."

The end thanks for reading. ️


End file.
